


Perfect Creation

by dramaticlove



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty Fluff, Sherlock slaps Jim, Their Love Is So, balance, sending messages, sherlock is romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticlove/pseuds/dramaticlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Jim trying to find the balance to their relationship<br/>But there are always disturbances</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Creation

It’s the start of this odd relationship their connection is like oxygen with hydrogen they react and cause explosion, but in perfect harmony they create something beautiful.

When oxygen unites with hydrogen 2 they create water

Calm but also fierce

They both try to adapt with each other. Sherlock is the hyper- logical person with the pale cold face always thinking. He sits in his microscope making some unusual experiment, he and his thoughts.  
Moriarty is the talking guy with wild brown eyes throwing fires, always express himself, ironic, smart and nostalgic. 

“We can always live in my resident you know”. Said Jim

“I know, but I like it here better.

“I can’t see why?

“Its in the heart of London, I have my Homeless network here and I like the view”

“Yeah yeah”. He puffed 

“Come on, you can decorate it if you like just a little”

“A little?”

“Yes’ 

“At least we have to get rid of John’s room, we need the space”

“What?”

“Get rid of John room I said”

“No way we going to do that”

“Why not?”

‘Because….”

“He won’t come back doofus he is gone forever. Do you wish him to come back?”

‘Don’t be stupid I can’t see why it bothers you”

“So, you want him to come back don’t you?” 

“Knock it off”

“I knew it…you are in love with him, do you miss him?” He acted like a madman 

“What the fuck are you saying, he is my best friend and I’m his best man. He maybe wishes to come back for a couple of days. What am I going to tell him, sorry John your room transformed into a laboratory”. He yelled at him 

Let me get this straight…he wont come back, lets change this bloody room lets make it an office for both of us so we don’t have to work in the living fucking room

“I said no, end of discussion” He returned to his work

Oh no my dear Sherlock I see it in your eyes now I see it clearly.

What? He tried to ignore him 

“I should have tear him into pieces when I had the chance and throw him onto the bloody pool, you’ll have to collect all of his pieces one by one, I should keep some for my self to fed him into the dogs.”…. He threw fire from his eyes he transformed

“Shut up, don’t talk like that”. He stood fiercely in front of the criminal and spoke with a deep serious voice 

“No….I’m just started, I should told my snipers to fill him with bullets cut off his head and bring it in a box. Forget him or else”……..Ηe didn’t stop he drove him to his limits but he didn’t care less

Sherlock with strength slaps the criminal hard, so hard that his cheek turned red 

They stand still both of them, there was a sad silence in the apartment. Sherlock scared from his own action and Jim couldn’t believe what just happen

Jim looked at him with fear he turned away his head…he didn’t want to see the tears in his eyes

“Oh God Jim I’m sorry, terribly sorry” Sherlock was begging for forgiveness 

“Don’t touch me:. He covered his red cheek with his palm and went fast to the door 

Please forgive I didn’t mean to. He tried to stop him by catching his other arm

Let go of me. He said through his teeth

 

Please don’t go

And he left..

This reaction was bad for the both of them. Jim was jealous for no reason and Sherlock reaction was excessive. They have to try harder to reach the balance to make a perfect harmony. And someone has to make the first move

 

I’m really sorry i overreacted please forgive me. SH 

No answer

After 1 hour 

I Love you. Don’t you love me anymore? SH

After half an hour

I do. JM

Do what? SH

I love you JM

I’m sorry Jim I’m really really sorry, I don’t want you to speak like that it’s not you and I’m not like that. SH

I know. JM

Open your door .SH

Jim was surprised 

“You came all the way here?”

“Of course”. Sherlock noticed that the color of Jim’s cheek was back to normal

“I missed you” 

“I left a couple of days ago, only”

“I don’t want you to go nowhere I want you to stay with me, forever”

“I want that too. I’m sorry I was jealous”

Of whom? John?

“Yes”. He whispered cowardly

I only care for him nothing more. Jim, you are me, we are soul mates you totally complete me don’t you know it?….i cant live without you, I need you in my life and I wont forgive myself I hit you and brought tears in your eyes

“I didn’t cry”. He tried to convince him

“Yes you did but you didn’t want me to see you” He chuckled 

“Can you forgive me at least? because I can’t forgive myself”.

I forgive you. He said and he caressed his pale face

‘Thank you Sherlock”

“For what?”

“I always wanted you to express yourself more to have feelings now I know and I’m sorry too, I promise I wont speak like a madman again and especially for John”

“I’m really trying for us” He touched his small shoulders

“I know you do” Jim’s voice was calm and quiet 

Oh I brought this for you.

What’s that?

‘A catalog to choose anything you like for our new offices” 

“God you are amazing”.

I wouldn’t be without you. He said to Jim and kissed him softly on his lips…bringing calm and peace in their souls


End file.
